


Void

by LunaWillow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWillow/pseuds/LunaWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy decides to think some things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This fic is just a little silly thing I thought would be nice to do. Altough it doesn't really resolve anything, writing this was like a therapy after the ending, which left me feel pretty empty. I hope you'll enjoy it!

You lied under the tree, your face covered by it’s shadow to avoid the unforgiving heat of the sun. How long has it been since you last saw the sun? You guess not all that long. After all, despite the fact pretty much all of you moved away from wearing your God Tier clothes Rose still does wear her Seer of Light attire from time to time, when in need of something formal.

You listen to the calm sound of wind blowing around gently, the sound of rustling trees. You can’t help but smile. There were no trees out there, back on your Earth. You’re grateful you can finally feel the soft grass under you. You guess you could say that Jake’s planet back in your session also had grass. But it also had skeletons. Now, you can just sit around without worrying about an ambush.

You open your eyes and look at the blue sky. Small clouds float around, but you can’t seem to find any shapes in them. Oh, wait, that one looks a whole lot like a cat! Yes, you can see it’s mouth, it’s cute little ears and paws. It seems to have three eyes? Oh, you don’t mind. Every cat is bueatiful.

There is also your sun, accompanied by the writing saying “Thanks for playing”. You don’t think anyone but you - that is, past Sburb/Sgrub players - can see it. Your smile grow a little bit wider. This remind you of old games you used to play, and still do today. Honestly, you’re a little dissapointed there isn’t additional, smaller text saying something like “the winner is u” or “conglaturation !!!”.

It also brings back the memories of your session. The ups and downs.

The dark parts, still grooming in the deepest parts of your mind. 

The fact that you had to die - that everyone had to die - not only once, but a couple of times. Sad and long months, when your friendship was breaking apart, your desperate tries to make Jane, Jake and Dirk still hold together. The fact your session was doomed from the start, that if not the bizzare outside forces you all would eventually die there. It was a hard time for you. Then again, your whole life was hard, and that fact was probably what hurt you the most - the fact that you had no choice, that you would still die alone in an empty world, even if you haven’t played the game.

But it wasn’t all bad. Hell, there was a lot of good in there, too.

Just the fact that you could meet your friends means the world to you. Thanks to them you defeated your alcoholism. You still had a great time with them, even in your unfriendly lands. You told stories, you played games, you did all of this you could never do living alone in your mansion. You got sweet powers. That’s a huge plus for you! You like your powers.

You met many other friends from other sessions. You met your mother/daughter, Rose. Your son (it feels weird to call him that, but at the same time, it seems to come naturally), Dave. Their friend, Jade.

You met the trolls.

You met John and Calliope.

You smile at that thought.

You close your eyes again and cleanse yourself from all thoughts that were bugging you. Right now, it’s just you, the world, and that feeling that hasn’t gone away since you came through the door. That feeling of emptiness, a gaping hole of void in your soul.

But you don’t think it’s a bad thing. No, no, it actually feels… good.

You’ve grown accustomed to your aspect. It didn’t feel important at first, and it wasn’t too surprising - it was the aspect of unimportance, after all. Later, you realised it is okay to be unimportant. To feel like nothing. And that you’re fine with being nothing from time to time.

You lie right there, under this tree, and for a moment, you imagine you’re no one. You’re nothing. You’re one with the void of the world and you don’t matter. It’s a relaxing thought. You don’t have to worry about anything, because you don’t matter. Nothing matters. It is just you and emptiness that surrounds you.

You lie and don’t think, don’t feel, don’t do anything. You pretend you don’t exist. You just are.

After a while, you open your eyes again and sit up. You look to the side and see your blanket, lying close to you, ready to be spread. You arranged a picnic later this day, at the outskirts of Can Town. You never attended to a picnic before, and you figured it’d be a perfect way to meet up with everybody. You all agreed to bring different things needed for that, and you took a blanket.

You came a little earlier, though. To reflect your past a little. To lie on the ground and feel like garbage.

You guess you could get used to that. Yeah, sounds like a nice tradition. Your private time.

You should probably teach your friends the art of lying on the ground and feeling like garbage. You’re sure they’ll love it.

You close your eyes again, and decide to take a small nap before the others come. You smile for the last time, and fall asleep, not bothered by any dreams. It’s just you and the emptiness of your own mind.

Your own personal void.


End file.
